Rally The Troops
by LumimereShadow
Summary: Superwholock: They once knew each other. But then they forget. One girl calls them and brings them back together. But why? And what price did she pay for them to be free of the burden of not knowing?
1. Chapter 1

The field was empty but for me. The wind blew my ponytail around like the freshly cut grass and I breathed in the clean country air.

The boots I wore were caked in mud and the bottom of my jeans were the same. The grey shirt I wore bore no mud but had a small hole in the side from a bullet a while ago. The black jacket kept the wind out, not by much but enough for me.

I just had to wait.

Wait and Call.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted, my arms at my side. "DOCTOR WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I waited but nothing happened. I sighed and turned towards the dirt road and watched as a cloud of dust rose.

I stood my ground and waited as the shiny black car appeared. The driver stopped the vehicle and waited a few minutes.

I took a step forward and raised a hand. The door opened and watched as the man, around thirty, stepped out. Worn brown boots, blue jeans, a black tee and a dark blue jacket over it all. His blue eyes stared me down and his brown hair was ruffled by the wind. I smiled and waited as he walked forward, closing the door behind me.

"You called. I came." He said, stopping a metre away from me. "You said its important. What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to reply when another car appeared. It was a small SUV with rented plates. The driver was having some difficulty parking the car, but managed to keep it far enough away from the impala to not give Dean a heart attack.

Shaggy black hair, startling blue eyes. Black dress shows, black pants and a long black coat with a dark blue scarf around his neck. He wore black gloves and he walked towards me with a fierce eyes.

"We're just waiting on one person." I said, nodding my head to Sherlock. "He said he'd be here."

"You've lost weight." Said Sherlock. "And you're tried."

I nodded and turned around, watching the open space.

"Who is this guy? And what's going on?" asked Dean.

"Dean, this is Sherlock Holmes. Holmes, Dean Winchester." I said, turning around to them both. "You've met before."

The men stared at each other, taking in everything about one another but nothing clicked for them. I didn't think it would.

A sound was heard. A twirling of some sort. All eyes moved to the open space and I sucked in a breath.

Had he changed? Was he a new man? Same name, same man but different face.

A blue British telephone box appeared . When the door opened and I stepped forward, only to stop as he walked out.

Ruffled brown hair, a dark blue with white pin stripe suit and a lighter blue shirt with a red tie. A long brown trench coat over the top of it all with a pair of red converse on his feet. He looked down at me with a hard look and I smiled weakly.

"Doctor, hello." I said. "You don't remember me but,"

"You remember me. How'd you know I'd come?" asked the Doctor, his British ascent moving across the field.

"You told me if I called you'd come. I always listen to you." I replied. "Even when it's nothing but rubbish."

He smiled at that and I sucked in a breathe, turning and looking at the two males behind me.

"Now let's begin."

"Begin what?" asked Sherlock. "I didn't come all this way just for a chat."

"I know, and it's not! It's important." I snapped, glaring at him. "And don't give me that look either, I know exactly what you're thinking. Both of these men are brilliant in their own ways."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" frowned Sherlock.

I smirked and turned back to Doctor, noticing the look he was giving everyone. "It's important we get out of this field and someplace safe. I only have a limited time left."

"Time left? What does that mean?" asked Dean.

I didn't answer but look down at my watch.

Five hours.

"Come on," I said, turning to Dean. "Sherlock and I will ride with you; Doctor, head to this address and be quick. Don't waste any time!" I handed the piece of paper to the Doctor and nodded. "We only have five hours. So let's be quick ok?"

I rushed to the impala and Sherlock turned slowly to the passenger door. Dean gave me a stern look before turning to his treasured car and got in. The Doctor got into his box and left, the wind blowing around us and I smiled at the sound.

"Where are we going?" asked Dean as he started the car up.

"Bobby's. We need Sam and Bobby in on this and I need to make a phone call from there too. Can you get Cas there as well? We need an angel we can trust." I replied, pulling out my phone. "Excuse me."

Sherlock grabbed my phone and glared. "I don't understand what this is all about. Tell me. Now!"

I gave him a weak smile and shook my head. "It's not often you don't understand something. I kind of like it."

Sherlock handed me my phone back and I laughed at the look on his face. "Once everyone is in one place, I'll explain everything."

"Good, 'cause I wanna know what the hell is going on! It's been a year without word from you and you just ring out of the blue?" said Dean.

I nodded and sucked in a breath.

Four hours and forty five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

HI all! Thank you joining me for the second chapter of my story :) I you're enjoying.

This is my first time publishing a story here so, any feed back would be amazing! Please be nice hehe.

A little about this story: it's a trilogy. Mainly. But I have written a lot of one shots. I love all these shows and the way you can make them connect is amazing! It's so much fun to write about them.

again, please review. any feedback would be great! I promise to update as much as possible. :) Please and thank you!

Claimer: Don't own anyone but my OC. Unfortunately

* * *

><p>Once we got to Bobby's scrap yard, I went straight to the basement, to the panic room. Sam and Bobby appeared and gave me a look, watching as I moved the room around and placed up new symbols. Sam, tall, shoulder length brown hair and clean-shaven came in. His clean blue jeans and clean white shirt stood out in the room.<p>

"Abigail, what are you doing?" asked Sam.

"I need to get this place ready. Did Dean call Castiel?" I asked, turning to him. "I'm also going to need that bag I left here. In your room, remember?"

Sam nodded and left, leaving Bobby and myself.

"You ok there, angel?" he asked, his trucker cap hiding his eyes from him. He wore dark worn jeans, grey shirt and a flannelette shirt over it.

"I will be. But I have a lot to do and not enough time to do it in." I replied, looking at him. "I'm sorry Bobby, but I can't tell you anything right now. Not yet."

Bobby nodded and left me alone. The symbols were nearly done. Nearly completed.

Three hours and ten minutes.

Everyone was in the study. Doctor and Sherlock seated on the couch, Dean and Sam on chairs against the wall with Cas standing in the kitchen door way and Bobby sitting behind the desk.

"We gonna start this?" asked Bobby.

"We're waiting on one more person." I replied, pacing the floor in a minute. "He'll be here soon."

Five minutes passed and I let out a cry. "He's never late before! Why now of all days!?"

A knock came to the door and I rushed to it. Long navy coat, light blue shirt, dark blue pants and suspenders and black shoes. Short brown hair, blue eyes and handsome all around.

"Jack!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're late!"

He smiled as I stepped back and held up the silver briefcase he had handcuffed to his hand. "I came bringing presents."

I pulled him inside and closed the door tightly behind us. "Come on, we don't have much time left."

"Three hours isn't it? Plenty!" said Jack, walking behind me. I gave him a death glare as we entered the room.

"Jack!" smiled Doctor, standing and giving the man a hug. "It's been a while. How you been?"

"Doctor! I've been good. Traveling." Smiled Jack.

I smiled at them before turning to the other men in the room.

"Dean, Sam, Bobby, Sherlock. This is Captain Jack Hackness." I said, as Jack came and stood behind me. "Jack, these are the people I told you about."

Jack smiled at Dean and Dean frowned. "Hi there."

"Jack." Warned the Doctor and I.

Bobby cleared his throat and we all turned to him. "Can we get back down to business? What are we doing here?"

Jack pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. I came up beside him and helped.

"In three hours," I checked my watch and nodded. "Three hours exactly, I'm going to lose my memory."

"What?" asked Sam, standing. "How is that possible?"

"One year ago, you all met." I said, turning to him. "You all knew each other. You ALL saved the world. But your worlds couldn't be connected. The threat went away but it would return. Kind of like a prophecy."

"So you're losing your memory…why?" asked Dean, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Because we made a deal with the devil."


	3. Chapter 3

The room went cold and I sat down in an empty chair. I sucked in a breathe and let it out slowly.

"I can't say too much. It's part of the contract but, for the year I was away I was collecting information for you all."

"She gave them to me. I was there helping in the background." Said Jack.

"So your mind is getting wiped too?" questioned Sam.

"No. I wasn't part of the deal. Kind of forgotten to the devil." Said Jack.

"I gave Jack the journals with all the information. He's guarded them. I called him last week to be sure he'd be here." I said. "The journals are all here and in order but…. I don't know if you'll want to read them."

"Why wouldn't we want to read them?" asked Sam, frowning. "What's in them?"

Tears were welling up. It was starting to hurt.

"Jack." I whined, looking up at him. He met my eyes and nodded. He folded his arms and buffed out his chest.

"The journals are everything which happened. Every word and every detail that happened. All in order and all of it real. Nothing left out."

"Thanks impossible." Said the Doctor, standing and putting his black rimmed glasses on. "How'd you manage that?"

I jumped up as he touched a journal. "That isn't yours."

Doctor looked me in the eye and removed his glasses. "What else was in this deal?"

"The deal was, I remembered everything. Everything! And in exchange, I would lose my memory in one year." I said.

"What else?" asked Doctor.

"What do you mean what else?" argued Bobby. "She's losing her memory. Isn't that enough!?"

I looked at Bobby and gave him a weak smile. "I lose my memory and know nothing of everything. I can't remain in this world. I'll be sent away and be sent back home."

"What!?" cried Dean.

I turned and looked at Sherlock. He was silent and didn't say a word. I moved passed the Doctor and Jack and stood in front of Sherlock.

Judgment. No emotions. Just….judgment.

"Say something." I whispered, holding my hand out to him.

Sherlock took it and placed a kiss on the back of my hand. "You need to lay down."

I opened my mouth to say something when I collapsed, Sherlock taking my shoulders and holding me somewhat upright.

"Abigail." Came Jack's voice.

Arms wrapped around me and I was lifted. I closed my eyes as the light grew bright, my head hurting.

"Gab…" I whispered. "He's…"

"He's fine." Said Jack. "Rest."

"I have too…."

The world faded black.

I woke up with a sore head. I looked around the iron room, Bobby's safe room. I sat up and frowned. I checked my watch and I sucked in a breathe.

"Thirty minutes." Came a voice.

I looked up and met the brown eyes of the angel I loved. I stood up and ran to him, jumping through the door way and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and I sucked in his scent.

"Gab…Where's Jack!?" I jumped back and looked around the basement.

"It's ok. He's upstairs." Said Gab. "I knew this would happen."

I turned to him and gave him a smile. "It's starting soon."

"I know." Said Gab.

"Then why are you here?"

Gab wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Just here to say goodbye."

I held him tightly and breathed him in. "Bye Gab."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack came down I was shaking and sweating. I looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Five minutes." Said Jack. He closed the door and I looked at my watch. "I never wore watches before this all happened. I hate watches. Who wants to know what time it is all the time?"

Jack sat down next to me on the small bed in the panic room."You want me to tell them anything?" asked Jack, taking my hand in his.

"I love them. I love them all."

Three minutes.

"I don't want to go, Jack." I sobbed, turning to him. "Please."

"It's ok. I'm here."

I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. "You'll find me, won't you?"

"Always." He placed a kiss on my forehead and laid me down on the bed. I held his hand as my head felt ready to explode.

"One minute." Whispered Jack.

I nodded and sucked in a breathe, my stomach hurting like hell.

"Thirty."

No count down. Nothing left. I just needed to breathe. Just relax and let it happen….

"Times up."

I screamed as it all flashed in my head. Everything and everyone I've never known gone in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all she wrote! <strong>

**Joking. **

**This is part one of my Trilogy :) I didn't want it to be a trilogy but I couldn't fit everything I wanted into two stories so, it became a trilogy. The next one shall be up next week sometime. Please review and tell me what you guys think :) I would love it! It helps us writers know we are doing something right.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thank you for reading Part One of Three. Please stay tuned to Part two: Search And Recuse! **


End file.
